Playtime
by TyyTyy
Summary: Tumblr request. Sasuke and Sakura enjoy some time alone at home. Nsfw.


**Playtime**

 **Tumblr request/ nsfw**

 _I don't own Naruto_

* * *

"Get on your knees."

It was playtime. Nothing excited Sakura more than playtime with her husband. Back before they were married, she would have never anticipated him to be so passionate and needy when it came to sex, but he was and she loved it.

Their sex life was great, as long as they had the time and opportunity. Most of the time, they'd make time, even if only for a quickie. But this time, they were home all alone. Sarada was staying the night with Chocho, neither of them had any work to do. The house was clean and they'd already had dinner. Now it was just the two of them.

It was time to play.

Sakura was already naked and beyond aroused as she dropped to her knees before him, eyes on his thick member, just as hard and ready as she was soaked. Sasuke always took control when they were in the bedroom- or wherever they might be for that matter when it came time for sex, and Sakura gave it to him happily.

He was so good at making her feel.

Her lips were parted as she breathed, heart racing as she waited for whatever would come next. It didn't matter to her, as long as she was having him, she was happy. Sex happened many different ways for them, and a lot of times it was spontaneous. Even most of their sparring sessions ending in some nice hot sex. Sakura loved it when he was rough. Like when she was beating his ass and he got mad, so he'd use her weakness of him against her.

Whenever he came onto her, she melted like ice on a hot summer day.

Right now he had her hot, and he had yet to touch her. Just his eyes alone raking over her naked body would have her trembling, just as they did now. His sharingan took her in for all she was, as it did every time playtime came around. Then when he gave her the slightest command, that sexy voice of his always husky when he was turned on.

Kami did he drive her wild.

She looked up to him, emerald green eyes half-lidded and full of longing. She was desperate to be touched. To be kissed. To be fucked senseless. She wanted some of all of him, and she didn't like to wait. He knew this, and yet time after time he would drag things out, making her wait as long as possible until she was begging him.

That was when he liked it best.

"Please, Sasuke-kun… Stop staring and touch me."

He smirked, knowing full well how he had her feeling already. "Not yet."

She sucked in a sharp breath as he grabbed a hold of his length and walked closer to her. He pressed himself to her lips and she gave him a lick, tasting him and then kissing him. She would easily get carried away, especially knowing how much he liked her mouth on him.

"Don't stop until I tell you to."

As if she would. She hummed against his cock before taking it in her mouth, excited for the moment to come when he tried to stop her. Once he removed his hand from his shaft, hers took its place. Her lips covered the head of his cock, sucking him and then her tongue rolled around and around the tip.

This he liked.

His hands went into her hair, holding tight and moving her how he wanted. He was far more impatient than she when it came to having things his way. She went with him though, and then beyond, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, her hand working him with her. It never took long before he was ready to stop her to move on to the next thing.

"That's enough." He groaned, the sound of his voice sending a wave of chills across her warm body.

She didn't stop, instead she sucked him harder, pumped him faster. He cursed loudly, having no will to pull her away from his throbbing cock. He'd been away on a mission for the past two days, so she knew well enough that he was eager to release. Much as she would have liked, she wouldn't go quite that far. So, just before he could come, when that telltale gasp left his lips and his hold tightened on her hair, she pulled away.

"Sakura," Her name escaped him with a breathless growl and she giggled, knowing he was annoyed enough to fuck her into the middle of next month.

She was dripping wet now and almost willing to beg him to get inside her, had it not been for her knowing he wouldn't wait much longer anyway.

"I could really make you pay for that one." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "But, I love it when you try me."

Oh, and she really loved it too.

Her hips were swaying slightly as she pressed her thighs together, her desire for him a raging inferno within her. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, urgent and demanding, teeth clashing, tongues meeting. She could only moan into his mouth and struggle for air.

"Now bend over," He said the instant his lips left hers, turning her around himself before forcing her to lean across their bed. "You want it?"

"Yes." She shuddered, and then gasped when his length pressed between her slick folds. "Ah, Sasuke-kun!"

Slowly, he entered her, filling her completely. He was so hard, so thick, so good… all she could do was gasp and cling to the sheets beneath her. Sasuke held her tight at her hips, fully sheathed and still within her. It was too much. Just right. Fuck, she never wanted his cock to leave her.

Each throb of his cock had her sex fluttering with arousal, her belly coiling with need for more. She was just about to scream, or cry, or plead when he finally started to move. Slowly he'd pull back and then he'd slam himself inside her ruthlessly.

It was nothing short of amazing.

She moaned his name louder and louder, then she was calling out to Kami and letting out a string of curses that was so unlike her, and yet such a fucking turn-on for him. His speed increased with each thrust, he was too close, not close enough. He needed to come, and he wanted his wife's sweet pussy clenching around his cock and her screaming.

It was coming. She was coming. He moved slower then, but even more forcefully and her orgasm came on strong, her whole body convulsing along with her sweet, soaked pussy. She let out an incoherent wail as she collapsed on the bed, her arms unable to keep her up as wave after wave of pleasure erupted within her.

Her orgasm was more than enough to send him over the edge. He'd came right along with her, spilling his seed deep inside her with a throaty groan. She was trembling all over as he pulled out of her, a devilish smirk tugging at his lips.

He'd have to give her a minute, but he was definitely fucking his sweet wife again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Tumblr request for doggystyle! Haha.**

 **Hope you like.**


End file.
